The Gods
by Fleet Corner Trimmer 2415 L.S
Summary: The Story of the Gods in the world of Avatar. From Creation to Rest


**Ahhhhh, once again Im here trying to write something Im terrible at, how Ive missed you all, Those with accounts and without ...and also that one Matt guy, Ill start off my saying simply this is kinda a one shot... Im mean ,Im not even sure it counts as a story as this is literally just an explanation for the Gods to exist within Avatar, done in a weird 'ancient tale' kinda thing, anyone can use it in their own fics if they want (though i would appreciate a credit) and ill explain more at the end, though this probably wont be long.**

**Without further adue, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender ,The Legend of Korra or Percy Jackson in anyway and have yet to figure out why disclaimers are necessary on FANFICTION.**

The Origin of the Gods

Once, long ago, in an age before either Spirits or Humans there existed two worlds, none would ever be sure how either came into existence in each of their respective dimensions, the laws of physics worked different in each and ultimately this allow each to bleed though into each other.

Whilst they started unconnected as a whole it was not long before that would change. Life came into existence almost simultaneously on both world. In the material, microscopic fish began to feed off the primitive organic plants whilst in the Spirit these same microbes would instead merge with the plants and even other fish and while these spirits would, over the course of a rough million years would coalesce and grow large, the same would happen in the material as what was once sea fairing would begin to walk on land.

In the spirit world one entity would emerge above all other, the oldest and largest and smartest, it travelled and named the world around it, reaching out briefly to the other world only to withdraw when it saw the other was not yet ready. For Ten thousand years it travelled, not just through the spirit and material realms but others too, one equally teeming with possibility yet still so young and far to far away.

And then the worlds aligned and the being was spilt in two, it became Raava and it became Vaatu, beings of equal yet opposite sides. These beings continued the travels of there predecessor and as they flew other spirits grew in their wake, the two where complimentary and so where their creations, but then Harmonic convergence came again, and unknowingly they both began to change, whilst Raava grew bright and dedicated to preservation Vaatu grew dark and dedicated to destruction.

It was the Third Harmonic Convergence that things really began to change, Vaatu had grown curious and decide to glimpse the material world and what he same on the other side pleased him greatly. As with the spirit world many races had grown and flourished but one in particular caught his eye. They were a simple looking people, leather skinned bi-peds yet they had a great capacity for knowledge in all sort of thing.

Eager to darken this young race Vaatu smashed though into this world and created the Spirit portals as he did, whilst his plan ultimately failed and began his eternal fight with Raava it did succeed in one respect. The two world where now irreparably connected as spirits began to rush through and explore this new world, moving much faster than their human counterparts but no where was this personified more in new powerful beings coming into life. In the frozen South grew the Sea and in the North the Moon, in the East grew the Sun and Fire and Hope, In the West grew the Earth and underneath it grew the Dark and Love (strangely enough), In all four corner of the world grew various winds which met in in Centre to create the Sky.

These 'Gods' where blessed rather simply with where they grew, when the God of Seas moved so did his oceans, when the God of the Earth fought, so did his lands. These where the first 'Benders'.

Though the many years these powerful being where drawn to to each other and, eventually they found each other, in the place where the winds met so did they and there they realised their true power, the Gods where spirits yet they where also humans ,they where the Sons of Raava and the daughters of Light yet the Daughters of Vaatu and the Sons of Darkness, they where balanced as needed and yet they where unbalanced as they should be, whilst many greeted peacefully there where other, most of the time those who grew of concept and emotion that where often more warlike, who often also considered themselves superior to all other beings including the Spirits of Light and Darkness.

Over the millennia the Gods gained names in the tongues of Spirits and Men, The God of the Sky became Zeus, a representative of cold but fair Justice and His wife became Hera, a Goddess of Winds of a representative of Marriage and dignity and in their domain, at the centre of the world flourished wisdom and its respective Goddess Athena along with the God of Travel, Hermes. The God of Earth became Hades, a sign of stability in an ever changing world and within his domain came the both the God of War, Ares and the God of the Forge, Hephaestus. In the Icy tundra to the south arose the God of the Seas, Poseidon, an herald of change both natural, calm and violent and with him came the Goddess of Nature, Demeter, the most spiritual of all the Gods

On a rather secluded Isle arose the God of the Sun and a Goddess of fire and with them a Goddess of Love, these three where called Apollo, Hestia and Aphrodite and each, in their own way represented Co-existence as the lived among spirits and humans alike. In the most desolate and hash environment to the Northern ice, what few human lived there worshipped the very ground walked by their provide, the Moon herself and that which represented enduring survival, Artemis.

For Hundreds of thousands of years these Gods dwelled the Material world some acting as guides to the two races that now lived there, others however retreated into isolation, still they co-existed with the other races but as Harmonic convergence past again and again so did their nature intensify. For some, like the Goddess of Love this was no issue, a desire to feel love became a desire to create it but for others ,like the God of War, it was poisoning. A desire to understand conflict became a desire to resolve, from resolving it came about forceful resolution, from there control and from there it became a desire to create conflict and destroy anything else.

Many other Gods and Goddesses weren't much better off either. The Sea became wrathful, the Sky, unforgiving and the Earth was concerned only with itself. Athena began to horde knowledge, Apollo arrogant and Hermes self indulgent. Eventually the only Gods or Goddess concerned with others were the Moon, Fire and Love and even then the moon was distant to those who settled in the North.

On the Seventeenth convergence War put its plan into action, as the two great spirits, Vaatu and Raava fought war came upon both. His plan was simple, give darkness a stronger footing in its fight against light but do not let it escape, and that is exactly what he did. Vaatu did try to escape but was forced back into Raavas grip, nevertheless darkness had begun to spread. All Ares need do now was feed off the energy created by the coming slaughter and feed he did.

The tip of the scales effected Spirits first of all as they started to attack humans that tread in their domains, then it came to humanity in the form of stories, a hunger for vengeance pushed them to fight back, even so it was a slaughter for the less powerful humans who would have been wiped out if not for the mercy of another species.

The Lion Turtles, like the Gods, were born of both worlds but unlike the gods only saw themselves as caretakers of the world rather than traveller and protectors and rulers. they sheltered humans on their backs and the humans in turn build great cities on their new caretakers. They also gift those who ventured out of their reach with the power to bend the elements to their will and for a time, balance returned.

The Gods however where rarely so selfless, Hades and Demeter retreated into there domains never to be seen again. The Sea and Sky fought near endlessly whilst Aphrodite, Hestia and Apollo created the Sun Warriors and bickered amongst themselves about what to do about the others. Wisdom continued to Horde all knowledge and Hermes began to ensure only he could travel the Spirit wilds. For Six thousand years this continued until War was spotted once again, and Fire wasn't.

The slaying of the first God shock the world in its entirety but in ways only the Gods and Lion Turtles felt, Humans and Spirits having become numb to all change but each others. It was not long till the Sun Warrior, now pulled between Love and the Sun, found itself declining until all that was left was the city they built.

With their decent the west grew destabilised, great eruptions became frequent, new land drowning as it was created. The South and North grew colder, the once small subsidiary of Ice around the spirit portals now consuming both continents. In the Centre and the east what was once bountiful land dried up and with them all civilisation that didn't make home on Turtle Spirits grew restless, what little relations remained between the two race broke down completely and the wrath of man and spirit was felt once again.

But to the knowledge of none a young human found itself cast out of its home. It asked the Lion Turtle on which it once live to allow it to keep the power of fire, the Lion Turtle in its mercy granted this boon to aid the human in surviving the ever hostile spirit wilds. This was Wan, a man destined to become so much more, to succeed the duties that once where lain to the gods.

Ares did not like this. With the conflicts between the two races becoming negligible as a result of the Lion Turtles intervention the power of Ares had been severely depleted. Mans small internal conflicts where not enough and despite his trying spirits rarely attacked each other if ever. He needed something new and Wan provided the opportunity in all to many ways.

Over a few years he had learnt the way of the spirits, even defended them from his former 'friends', but his nature to help and natural empathy drove him into the path of Ravaa and Vaatu. With the simple though Ares influenced him '_save the weaker_'. And Wan did, freeing Vaatu and allowing the foothold of darkness to spread the world once again.

Conflict reigned among all race, Humans, Spirits, Gods and even a few of the younger Lion Turtles. Ares feasted on the power as none ever had. Whilst the conflicts of Humans and spirits were fairly mild the same could not be said for the gods. Mountains cracked and burned anything bellow, Oceans Rose and swallowed lands and Peoples that would never be rediscovered, The Sky's scorched the earth eternal.

Those who did not fight feared. Slowly and surely the world grew darker but once again light appeared. The one who had been Tricked decided instead to help his Victim, To Merge with Raava and become the Avatar. His actions put the Gods to shame as he fought to restore the light, as he Succeed to seal Vaatu in a great tree. With Foolishness beyond Foolishness or Wisdom beyond Wisdom he sealed the gaps between worlds, once again separating Humans and Spirits.

Those who came for the Spirit World returned but The Gods themselves found they where unable, They where created of both worlds but born in one, sealed in one but needing the energy of both.

So they slept, forever waiting for a time that may never come, forever waiting for someone to unseal the gap.

Or did they ...

* * *

**So I have written this intermittently over the last two years, I know its not terribly Good but I have enjoyed ****writing**** it and hopefully its helped me develop my writing skill. As I said at the top its only going to be this chapter, I may write a Last Airbender version but Im Struggling there a bit with Irohs Dialogue. **

**Anyone who wishes to use this for or in their own fic can do as the wish, Hell if you want to you can just copy the damn thing and improve it if you like but I digress. I hope its at least somewhat enjoyable but either way.**

**Tah**


End file.
